


Movies

by personalfreakshow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Scisaac - Freeform, Short, mclahey - Freeform, movienight, teenwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personalfreakshow/pseuds/personalfreakshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's short, but I haven't posted in ages...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies

Scott was still laughing when he reached out to hit Isaac in the shoulder.  
“Jerk” he joked pushing the taller boy slightly, and then resting his head on Isaac’s chest.  
“Well, you’re a Dork” Isaac replied with a smirk and bent down to kiss Scott’s head. “Horror movie or Comedy next?”  
“I think a scare is exactly what I need now”

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a little text really, but I felt like i Need to post something.


End file.
